Talk:Jurassic Park Novel criticism
Eye sight The whole issue about T. rex vision was resolved in the second novel. In the TLW novel the T. rex can see moving objects, rex' behavior in JP is explained. Therefore, it isn't an error anymore. BastionMonk (talk) 15:10, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Temperature It is stated that the nursery is kept at Jurassic period temperature . Yet, the outside park temperature was not and could not be controlled. Even with a mutatated DNA, it is unlikely the dinosaurs (several from non-Jurassic period) would be able to survive. :Animals from the tropics can survive outside in the Zoo of Amsterdam! Animals don't die when the temperature is a few degree off. I'm sorry, I call this bullshit because it is. I don't refer to you but the argument. BastionMonk (talk) 15:10, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Store DNA Given the complexity to store the Dino DNA, it is highly impossible there could be a cannister small enough to store the DNA. :I have a Bachelor of Science degree in microbiology. I have stored DNA in Eppendorf tubes soo many times. Those tubes in the Cold Storage Room could easily contain embryos. Those tubes could easily have been stored in a cannister can. Who makes up this nonsense? BastionMonk (talk) 15:10, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Equilibrium Many of the dinosaurs come from both the Jurassic and Cretaceous period and would not have mixed with each other in the past. Attaining "Jurassic Equilibrium" might not have been so simple. :Where in the Jurassic Park novel is a "Jurassic Equilibrium" mentioned? BastionMonk (talk) 15:10, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Cloning dinosaurs It is a huge matter of debate if we could find Dino-DNA and clone them. We will discuss this issue in the article Recreating dinosaurs. I think it is outside of the score of this article. Nonetheless, I'll give a response. BastionMonk (talk) 15:24, March 24, 2014 (UTC) DNA half-life DNA in fact has half-life of DNA is 521 years. This means that usable DNA only lasts for about one million years at the upper limit. Aside from this, the mosquito is actively breaking down the blood in its digestive tract, further reducing the chances of finding usable DNA. Protein fragments and DNA from dinosaurs have been found, but the genetic material is in individual bases rather than an ordered code. See http://slashcomment.com/everythingelse/science/jurassic-park-fact-and-fiction/. :"DNA in fact has half-life of DNA is 521 years." It is not a fact, it is an hypothesis backed up by only a single scientific paper. I can quote over 5 papers that tell that DNA decay doesn't depend on time but on preservation mode. There is no scientific consensus on how long DNA can survive. BastionMonk (talk) 15:10, March 24, 2014 (UTC) DNA in amber *Only female mosquitoes bite animals. It would be an enormous process discerning a) whether the insect in the amber was a mosquito; b) was it female; c) did it bite a dinosaur's DNA. Then again, InGen and Hammond would have the money to finance this. :As the last sentence says: this isn't an error. Furthermore, it isn't a enormous process to figure these points out. George Poinar discovered a female mosquito with reptile blood in its stomach by looking @ the amber in his cellar! BastionMonk (talk) 15:10, March 24, 2014 (UTC)